Family Ties Remake
by dragonflare137
Summary: One of Yugi's childhood friends returns unexpectedly much to his and everyone's surprise. What will happen when the secrets that she hold resurface? Will they cause a family torn by anger to come together again or will they cause chaos and hate.


I don't think that today could get any worse. I was trying my hardest to keep myself calm and not yell but it was proving to be very difficult. I could only watch as he yelled at me with pain deeply embedded into his eyes. I could see the pain so clearly, but he needed to know the truth.

I didn't want to see him in so much pain again, but it had to be done. I couldn't just keep this to myself and leave without him knowing it.

I can't really blame him for being angry with me, it's not his fault that it is happening. If anyone should be blamed it should be me. I'm causing him to be in so much pain. I'm some of the only family he has left, other then our younger brother of course, and now I have to tell him that I won't be here anymore.

"Why are you leaving us like this? We were supposed to be together no matter what. Are you just going back on your promise now?" said the boy with anger and sadness dripping like venom from every word.

"You have to understand that this is all for the best. It would be practically impossible for all of us to be adopted by the same person. I'm doing what's best for you two," I replied in the calmest voice that I muster.

"The best thing for us? How could you say something like that! We need you here with us!"

"That's the thing, you don't need me here anymore. You are still upset about everything that's happened and you are letting that affect how you think. You need to learn that I'm not the only one you can trust."

I could see the sadness well up in his eyes when I said this, but they were soon drained of that and filled with burning anger.

"That's not true. Family is the only thing we have now and we need each other. All you are doing is making an excuse to abandon us and go live your own life without us in it."

"That's the last thing that I want."

"Then why are you leaving us?"

"I already told you why. Just accept the fact and get over it." My voice was starting to shake with anger and it was getting difficult to stay calm. He was getting unreasonable with his arguments and it was getting out of hand. I can understand that he is upset, but what he needs to understand is that I might never get a chance like this again. Getting adopted as a 15 year old girl is very difficult, but he doesn't know that. He's only 8 so it will be a lot easier for him to get himself and our 3-year-old brother adopted. I just hope that they are adopted together when it happens.

"Fine then just leave, it's obvious that you don't want to be around us anymore. I HATE YOU!" he yelled at me with his voice full of hurt and rage. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind me, causing me to wince at the sound.

This entire thing had gotten totally out of hand. It would be impossible to calm him down now, it would be a miracle if I could even talk to the kid now. As soon as I told him about my adoption he started to yell at me. It wasn't long before it turned into a major argument.

I heard a small knock on the door and I said, "Come in."

The door opened and on the other side was my youngest brother. He looked up at me with his big eyes which were filled with tears. I kneeled down on the ground and he ran towards me. He jumped into my arms and began to sob into my shoulder.

"Why are you going away big sister?"

"Because it will be the best for you two if I leave."

"How come?"

"It's very unlikely that someone would come here to adopt three different kids. I would rather have you two go somewhere together than stay in this place waiting for someone to take all of us. Do you understand?"

"Sort of."

"You will understand better when you are older you just have to trust me about it."

"I trust you big sister, but will big brother ever forgive you?"

"I don't know if he will, but maybe when he's grown up he will understand why I did this and forgive me. We will just have to wait until that time comes."

"Will we ever see you again big sister." I felt my heart break. It was the same question that was weighing heavily on my mind. I really didn't want to think about it to much, but I had to give my brother an answer.

"I know we will. I don't know when, but I promise that someday we will see each other again. When you two are in your perfect home, I will find you. This is a promise that I will never break."

As I said this, a smile grew on his lips and he hugged me tightly.

I really didn't feel as happy as he did though. I was praying in my mind that I wouldn't break that promise. There was only one thing that would keep me from keeping that promise and that would be the brother that now hated me with all his being.

* * *

**As you can see I am remaking an old story that I wrote a while back, which just happens to be the first story that I've every written. I reread it and I saw that it had a lot of mistakes. I've gotten better as a writer (I hope) and I want to make this story better then before. I'm also changing some of the things that happen in the story so it won't be just like the original. If you have read the original version I would love some feedback on how you thought about the story and how you think I could make it better. **


End file.
